Two Princesses and a Baby
:This article is about the episode. For the book of the same name, look here. "Two Princesses and a Baby" aired as the first episode of season two of Sofia the First, and the twenty-fifth episode overall. It was the second produced of season two. Summary doesn't want to share another birthday with this year, so she gets Cedric to cast a spell that will make her two months older, but it goes wrong and turns him into a toddler. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Princess Amber Supporting characters: * Prince James * King Roland II * Queen Miranda * Baileywick * Cedric * Rex * Clover * Mia * Robin Villains: * None Other characters: * Wormwood (no lines) * Marcie (no lines) * Suzette (no lines) * Princess Hildegard (no lines) * Princess Clio (no lines) * Prince Zandar (no lines) * Princess Vivian (no lines) * Prince Derek (no lines) * Princess Lakshmi (no lines) * Prince Chad (no lines) * Prince Khalid (no lines) * Lyra (only appearance; no lines) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Goldenberry pancakes * Blueberries Vehicles * Bicycle (first appearance) Cast Songs * "Two by Two" * "Sisters and Brothers" * "Two by Two (reprise)" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Executive Producer and Story Editor: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Laurie Israel Rachel Ruderman Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Sara Ramirez as Queen Miranda, Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber, Travis Willingham as King Roland II, Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Jess Harnell as Cedric, Ashley Eckstein as Mia the Bluebird, Meghan Strange as Robin, Jim Cummings as Rex * Additional Voices: Jim Cummings, Julie Dolan * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Douglas McCarthy, Eugene Salandra, Randy Cartwright, Heiko Drengenberg, Jill Colbert * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Location Design: Ed Ghertner * Lead Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth * Location Design: Robert J. St. Pierre, Colette Van Mierlo, Tyler Gentry * Background Paint: Brooks Campbell, Matthias Bauer * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Misty Marsden, Jill Stirdivant * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Lonnie Lloyd, Misty Marsden * Timing Directors: Connor Flynn, Woody Yocum * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Joe Molinari * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Technical Directors: John Mangor-Baurley, Jessie Slipchinsky, Michael Tyau * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Technical Assistant: Vahe Haytaian * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Production Manager: Matthew Baughman * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Coordinators: Willie Sims, Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Associate: Mallory Hara * Production Secretary: Bryan O'Connell * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Script Coordinators: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * had also wanted a unicorn for Wassailia in "Holiday in Enchancia". * The stained-glass window of and her family that Amber walks up to during her song is from "A Royal Mess". Notes/trivia * This episode was included on the Sofia The First: The Enchanted Feast DVD on August 5, 2014. * Golden Books published a book adaptation in the Little Golden Books line on July 28, 2015. * Even though this is Amber and James's first birthday shown, in "A Royal Mess" they've apparently already had one since married their father, since she mentioned a tiara they got for Amber on her birthday. * As a baby, James is from one and a half to three years old, as he can walk and talk to certain degree. Errors * Due to airing before, but actually being produced after, Sofia pronounces Cedric's name correctly, without a word from Cedric trying to correct her, assuming she'll pronounce it wrongly, which he does in "The Enchanted Feast". * Sofia acts like having goldenberry pancakes are a special occasion, despite the fact they have this often. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes